Para cada um um destino
by Mairine-chan
Summary: [Tradu][Fourshot][NÃO é yaoi]Todos sabem que Neji contou sua história para Naruto no Exame Chunnin, mas, e se Naruto também contasse sua própria história?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Avisos**

Não é uma fanfic yaoi, talvez eu faça uma yaoi Nejinaru mais pra frente, o anime Naruto não é meu e sim do kishimoto-sensei, e essa fanfic tambem não é minha e sim de uma pessoa com o nome de " Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR" mas eu achei ela boa e traduzi.

APROVEITEM!

"para cada um um destino" - fala

'para cada um um destino'- pensamento

* * *

"Então, nesta luta, o destino determinou que você perderia no segundo que foi escolhido como meu oponente". 

Era a primeira partida da terceira e ultima fase do exame chunnin, uma espécie de torneio onde cada ninja mostrava sua inteligência, força e habilidades para varias pessoas, incluindo alguns kages.

A partida era entre Neji, o grande gênio do clã Hyuuga, e Naruto, também conhecido por dobe, burro e recentemente o ninja número um de trás pra frente.

Naruto treinou duro para esta partida, querendo ter certeza que colocaria o arrogante Hyuuga no seu devido lugar, especialmente depois do que ele fez a sua amiga Hyuuga Hinata, prima de Neji.

O começo da partida parecia ir a favor de Naruto. Ele fez seus clones atacarem Neji deixando ele com a guarda aberta.

Ou foi o que ele pensou

Neji facilmente repeliu os clones com seu **Hakkesho Kaiten**, então atacou Naruto com sua técnica, **Hakke Rojuku Yonsho**, cortando a circulação do chakra de seu oponente.

Para todos as pessoas presentes, parecia que Naruto tinha perdido.

Ou foi o que eles pensaram

Vagarosamente, Naruto foi capaz de se levantar depois do ataque, dizendo que era muito mal perdedor, e que não iria desistir tão facilmente.

Neji apenas disse para ele voltar para o chão e desistir, ele não podia usar seu chakra, não iria conseguir ficar de pé por muito mais tempo, alem do mais realmente ele não tinha nada contra Naruto.

Mas Naruto deixou bem claro para ele que tinha algo contra Neji, dizendo que nunca o perdoaria aquele idiota por ficar apontando as falhas dos outros que davam seu melhor, como fez com Hinata.

A esse ponto Neji contou a Naruto sobre os anos de ódio pelo clã Hyuuga, incluindo como seu pai, Hizashi foi posto na família secundaria por nascer alguns minutos mais tarde do que seu gêmeo, Hiashi, sendo que dois eram equivalentes em termos de força e habilidades.

Também contou sobre o selo posto em todos os membros da família secundaria.

Então falou sobre como seu pai foi assassinado pela família principal por causa dos ninjas da névoa (não sei se é névoa ou nuvem, mas vou por névoa) que queriam o corpo de Hiashi, depois que ele matou o ninja que supostamente era para ser pacificador.

E finalmente, ele terminou dizendo que todas as pessoas só compartilham de um final.

...E esse era a morte

"Então, nessa luta o destino determinou que você perderia no segundo que você foi escolhido como meu oponente" Neji disse.

Os espectadores, Hiashi em particular, se sentiram mal por Neji depois de ouvir essa história.

'_Então, ele ainda não sabe da verdade..._' Hiashi pensou

Alguns ninjas que não gostaram do que Neji fez com Hinata, não podiam ajudar, mas se sentiram mal por ele.

Ou melhor,...A maior parte deles, de qualquer jeito.

Mas, não Naruto.

Ele apenas riu

Todos presentes estavam em choque, Naruto apenas ria depois de ouvir essa história de partir o coração, especialmente Neji.

Mas logo, para Neji, o choque se tornou pura raiva e ódio.

"VOCÊ RI DE MEU SOFRIMENTO?!" Ele gritou

Naruto controlou sua risada, e olhou para Neji com uma cara séria.

"Eu não rio de seu sofrimento, eu estou rindo do fato que você usa isso como uma desculpa para agir dessa forma, é algo tão tolo que eu achei impossível não rir" Naruto disse.

Neji ativou novamente sue Byakugan e disse "você não tem o DIREITO de dizer que meu sofrimento é uma desculpa estúpida para meus atos, você nunca sentiu verdadeira tristeza como eu! Você nunca perdeu ninguém importante para você como eu! E o mais importante, você nunca saberá qual a carga de ter um selo do qual você nunca poderá se livrar!".

Naruto visivelmente estremeceu, e todos notaram, incluindo Neji. Naruto abaixou sua cabeça por alguns segundos, seu corpo estava tremendo um pouco. Mas logo, ele levantou a cabeça, e para a surpresa de Neji, Olhou fixamente para ele com um olhar furioso, tanto que Neji recuou alguns passos.

E ele podia jurar que viu um relâmpago vermelho passar por Naruto.

"Neji..." Naruto disse, sua voz aumentou "... você está errado..."

Neji o encarou, e Naruto começou a falar.

"Você pode ter sofrido no passado pela ação dos outros, e você pode ter perdido alguém muito importante para você por causa dessas mesmas pessoas, e você pode ter um selo que ficará com você até sua morte... Mas você está errado".

"Oh? Então onde estou errado?" Neji disse, ficando aborrecido pela insistência do loiro.

"... Porque você não é o único que sofreu nesse mundo... e você não é o único com um selo do qual você não pode se livrar pelo resto de sua vida..." Naruto continuou.

"Do que você está falando seu idiota?" Neji disse.

"Neji... deixe-me contar uma história.. Uma história sobre um garoto... que não fez nada, mas definitivamente seu destino estava selado desde que nasceu...".

* * *

Autora: Fim do primeiro capítulo meu povo 8D 

Itachi: não vai chingar sua própria fic?

Autora: não porque ela é uma tradução e não minha 8D esperem até o próximo capítulo ou procurem pela original o nome é 'To defy one's destiny'

Sayonara \o\ deixem reviews, faça uma autora feliz ou o Akamaru morde seu nariz xD

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Avisos**

Bem como no primeiro capitulo, tambem vou me prestar a avisa nesse que Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto (meio óbvio não? õ-o') e esta fanfic é uma tradução, originalmente foi postada em inglês por **Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR** então palmas para ele \o\

Aproveitem o segundo capitulo '-'

* * *

Ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto cada um teve uma reação diferente.

A geração mais nova, especialmente Neji, não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando. Quem era esse garoto que estava lutando contra o destino desde que nasceu? E como Naruto o conhecia?

A geração mais velha tinha expressões bem mais preocupadas, Sarutobi mais que qualquer um, todos sabiam que Naruto estava falando dele mesmo.

"Do que você está falando" Neji disse impaciente, ainda encarando Naruto

"Paciência Neji, você saberá quem é o garoto em algum tempo" Naruto respondeu.

"Como dizem, todas as boas histórias começam do começo, e essa começa quando o quarto hokage ainda era hokage...quando a Kyuubi atacou Konoha..." Naruto começou

A geração mais velha se espantou com o que Naruto disse, ele sabia a verdade sobre a kyuubi? E se sim, ele ia contar a todos sobre isso?

"O que a kyuubi tem a ver com o garoto?" Neji disse.

"Eu disse para você ter paciência" Naruto disse, "de qualquer jeito todos pensam que eles sabem como a Kyuubi foi derrotada, mas eles não sabem... a verdade".

"É claro que sabemos, idiota, o quarto hokage sacrificou sua vida para matar o demônio raposa" Neji respondeu.

"Isso é o que os adultos querem que você pense, Neji-teme" Naruto continuou "Mas a verdade é que esse demônio não podia ser morto. Nenhum mortal, nem mesmo um forte como o quarto. Poderia matar esse demônio, então ele fez algo tão bom quanto.".

"E o que foi que ele fez?" Neji disse curioso.

"O quarto hokage deu sua vida para selar o demônio em um bebê recém nascido" Naruto disse

Todas as pessoas na arena ficaram supresas, principalmente a geração mais jovem. A kyuubi havia atacado há doze anos atrás, se o que Naruto dizia era a verdade, isso queria dizer que uma criança da idade deles tinha o mais poderoso dos demônios dentro de si. E essa criança poderia estar junto deles naquele momento.

Mas Neji não pensou assim.

"Você deve estar mentindo, não existe nenhum jeito de você estar dizendo a verdade. E se sim porque o Hokage e o conselho esconderam isso da geração mais nova?" Neji perguntou.

"Eles fizeram isso porque todos eles, ou ao menos o Hokage, queria que o garoto tivesse uma chance de ter uma vida normal" Naruto respondeu.

"Ok, e qual é o nome do garoto?" Neji perguntou curioso.

"Você saberá em alguns minutos" Naruto disse. "Primeiro deixe-me contar um pouco sobre o garoto"

"O garoto estava sempre exposto ao ridículo, em frente ao desprezo de todos, em frente... ao ódio de todos, e isso era porque eles achavam que ele era o demônio que estava selado dentro dele, eles não queriam nada mais do que matá-lo, destruí-lo, se livrar dele de uma vez por todas, e a pior parte, é que o garoto não tinha a menor idéia do porque disso, e sempre que eles o chamavam de demônio ele perguntava o porque disso, e eles nunca respondiam..." Naruto fez uma pausa e depois continuou.

"... O garoto sempre viveu na tristeza e na solidão. Ele teve que lutar só para sobreviver, a única pessoa que foi boa com ele desde o ínicio foi o terceiro hokage, mas ele era muito ocupado não podia ficar sempre com o garoto...".

"... Para toda essa coisa de destino Neji, o garoto acreditou que era seu destino ser odiado, desprezado... e ser sozinho... para o resto de sua vida, mas, um dia uma coisa aconteceu".

"O que aconteceu?" Neji perguntou, atualmente curioso.

"Uma coisa aconteceu com o garoto que mudou sua vida. Do pior para o melhor...".

* * *

**OWARI**

E aqui acaba o segundo capitulo \o\

Os próximos capitulos não dependem de mim e sim do cara que posta em inglês então não me matem çç' esconde Até a próxima amiguinhos \o\

* * *


End file.
